Muerto
by Neko uke chan
Summary: "¿Muerto? ¿Estás muerto? No, simplemente es un sueño…un largo sueño…algún día me despertaré, ya lo verás. Sólo espérame hasta entonces." Cuando la realidad es agobiante y atroz, lo mejor es escaparse a donde no sintamos nada ¿verdad, Atobe? Pero no debemos olvidar que la verdad es relativa. Sleep Pair one-shot SHONEN AI [Reeditado]


Originalmente publicado el 22/04/10 re-editado el 23/04/13. Este es uno de los fics de POT que más pronto he terminado de escribir y de editar como parte de mi serie obligada de corregir errores de principiante xDu

Espero sea de su agrado y que no me odien por torturar al sensualo Atobe u_u ¿saben que no es mío? POT es la obra y desgracia de Konomi Takeshi.

#####

_¿Muerto? ¿Estás muerto?_

_No, simplemente es un sueño…un largo sueño…algún día me despertaré, ya lo verás._

_Sólo espérame hasta entonces._

Siguió esperando, por días, semanas, meses y finalmente años, aún ahora sigue esperando, sentado frente a la misma ventana con vista a los rosales; pero no los mismos arbustos, si no otros renovados y demacrados por centenares de primaveras e inviernos, sigue sentado en la misma raída silla, de terciopelo rojo, sin textura, con tristes rajones prueba de sus tempestades.

La misma habitación detenida en el tiempo, todo igual que ese día, ¿la diferencia? centímetros de polvo cubriendo el alfombrado. El mismo tic tac ahora menos pronunciado, el cristal de los espejos y adornos yace ennegrecido, sin reflejo de la luz que aún, cada mañana, se cuela entre las desteñidas cortinas de antaño.

La mansión luce igual que siempre salvo por los característicos signos de las edificaciones viejas, sus mayores cambios son internos: remodelaciones aquí y allá, personal obrero, ubicación de los objetos, redecoraciones, incluso sus habitantes: sus padres ya no viven con él ¿para qué? Ya no es necesario, es todo un adulto que pisa la treintena, casado y divorciado dos veces, con un hijo en cada matrimonio.

No hay muchos cambios que comentar en su vida -nada que no sea normal con el pasar de los años y la integración a la sociedad productiva- salvo que sólo una mitad de su ser está viva.

Sólo la mitad necesaria para caminar, hablar, comer, dormir…lo esencial. La otra, la importante desapareció hace mucho, junto con aquel chiquillo dormilón. Esa parte que incluía su sonrisa ególatra, su mirada déspota, su sarcasmo característico, su peculiar forma de chasquear sus dedos índice y medio, su superioridad y esa fuerte personalidad que movía masas: su esencia.

Lo que queda de él es una cáscara. Su eterna belleza y juventud hace mucho fue abajada y mal ajusticiada por el alcohol, el cigarrillo y el haber dejado el tennis para dar paso a una vida sedentaria y de mala alimentación. Restan sobras de su contextura delgada pero opaca.

Pese a ello, aún conserva una pequeña luz en su rostro, una luz que nadie nota a simple vista y que únicamente aparece cuando recuerda aquellos días de su adolescencia en esa secundaria que tan bellas memorias le dejó. Muy pocos pueden ver un atisbo de esa luz, sólo aquellos que compartieron ese mismo dolor aquel inesperado día.

Solamente quienes tenían el agrado y el honor de portar aquella misma chaqueta uniformada. Quienes creían conocerlo.

Su día a día transcurre monótono: levantarse, bañarse, cepillarse, vestirse, bajar a desayunar los exquisitos platos de su chef que no le saben a nada, ir a trabajar, pasar el día tras papeles en la oficina quejándose de sus inservibles empleados, regresar a casa, bañarse, cenar, dormir…soñar. La única diferencia ya rutinaria ocurre los viernes cada quince días, cuando sale con sus hijos en la mañana y en la tarde, habla con ellos con una máscara de falsa felicidad, les recita consejos extraídos de algún manual para manejar adolescentes en edad rebelde y les deja algo de dinero que seguro gastarán en nimiedades, así regresa a su casa a la noche a terminar el trabajo que dejó el jueves anterior para poder estar el sábado hasta el amanecer en la calle, en el mismo bar que tantas veces lo vio desmoronarse.

Tantas veces sus viejos amigos estuvieron allí para levantarlo en sus caídas, tantas veces se negó a aceptar sus ayudas, tantas veces que decidió no hacer nada ni por él ni por nadie….tantas veces que estuvo solo: no le importa.

Simplemente tiene un anhelo en su vida, una triste avaricia sustancial que le hace llevar los días a su espalda y es simplemente la noche. Para dormir y soñar, soñar que nada de esto está pasando, que nada de aquello pasó y que sigue siendo igual a aquel galante joven y talentoso bien parecido de la foto. La única que no yace extinta bajo el polvo, la única donde salen todos aquellos entusiastas tenistas y un travieso dormilón.

Se recuesta después de contemplar el portarretrato sobre la mesa de noche y apagar la lámpara dorada, casi color cobre, para darse el gusto de ir a un mundo donde no hay realidad ni mentira, donde está todo y a la vez no hay nada. Un lugar donde sólo él puede ingresar y donde siempre lo está esperando con una sonrisa el mismo eterno joven de cabellos castaños.

_Ahora si entiende porqué a Jiroh le encantaba tanto dormir._

* * *

–Atobe-san, despierte por favor

Sentía leves sacudidas en su hombro y una suave voz femenina que le llamaba. Despertó de su letargo, cayó en cuenta que aún se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, sentado frente a la puerta plegable que rezaba "En operación" ahora con la luz roja apagada.

–Akutagawa-san salió de la operación hace un par de horas, resultó mucho mejor de lo esperado. Le están esperando los jóvenes acompañantes en la habitación 337– sonrió, indicándole con el dedo índice la dirección en el largo pasillo blanco. Una euforia repentina hizo que se pusiera en pie rápidamente y echara a correr – ¡Gracias! – logró decir.

–334, 335, 336….337– contó desesperado, viendo con cuidado cada placa numérica, al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar, la habitación estaba semi oscura y sola, salvo por una pequeña lámpara y un chico recostado en la camilla.

–Jiroh– susurró con miedo, recordando su pesadilla. Acercándose muy lentamente.

–Te estaba esperando, Atobe-buchou– escuchó para su alivio aquella energética voz soñolienta.

– ¿Y los demás? – se forzó a preguntar, atinando a no demostrar el temblor de su voz y el ardor de sus ojos.

–Se fueron hace rato. Se acabó el horario de visitas– respondió el risueño chico reincorporándose en la almohada.

– ¿Y por qué me dejaron entrar? – preguntó confundido, sentándose en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama. Sosteniendo con cuidado la mano inyectada por la intravenosa.

–Le pedí a la enfermera que te despertara, sabía que vendrías aunque ahora le debo un favor a esa chica– le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto con su otra mano. Se veía cansado pero muy sonriente

Las lágrimas que había contenido aún en sueños, corriendo por los pasillos, y entrando a la habitación corrieron silenciosas y libres sin poder evitarlo, ignorando cualquier orgullo y autosuficiencia, aferrándose desesperado aquellas frágiles manos entre las suyas.

–…Tuve un sueño horrible Jiroh, el peor en toda mi vida– confesó con voz baja y grave, procurando no alterar al otro que lo veía a medias, de espalda a la poca luz que emitía la lámpara. –Tenía miedo de perderte–prosiguió mordiendo su labio inferior, ahogando quejidos.

–Fue sólo un sueño Atobe, sigo aquí contigo–susurró, posando su mano en la húmeda mejilla del otro, haciendo un mohín mientras brotaban lágrimas mudas.

–Sólo un sueño– repitió para sí, secando con el dorso de su muñeca aquellas corrientes emocionales, sonriendo como hace días no hacía. Borrando cualquier imagen de aquella pesadilla, seguro de que nunca más recurriría a su subconsciente.

Acercaron sus rostros, dejando que sus cálidos labios se expresaran por ellos.

#####

Otro fic más que me deja un buen sabor de boca porque indica que he crecido como escritora en comparación a la fecha original de publicación de esta historia *o* de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este temita melodramática para variar un poco.

Comentarios y sugerencias saben por donde dejarlos n_n ¡gracias por leer! Cuídense.


End file.
